Many cosmetic compositions, including pigmented cosmetics such as foundations and eye shadows, have been formulated in an attempt to possess long wearing properties upon application. Unfortunately, many of these compositions do not generally possess both good long-wear/transfer-resistance properties as well as good application properties, good comfort properties and/or good appearance properties (for example, shine, or matte properties).
For example, with respect to foundations, such products can provide good long wear properties and/or transfer-resistance. However, such long-wearing/transfer-resistant products can possess poor application and/or feel upon properties application, as well as poor matte properties.
Thus, there remains a need for improved “single step” cosmetic compositions having improved cosmetic properties, particularly good wear, feel, radiance, luminosity, and/or matte characteristics upon application.